Ludwig x Chubby! Reader
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Just as the title says, a 3 part (not including intro) of Ludwig and Chubby! Reader. 2 lemons one fluff
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Ludwig x Chubby! Reader

Gilbert clasped his brother tightly on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. "Kesesese! Vhat are you staring at?" Ludwig looked up bright red and starting to become extremely nervous. He had been looking at the new girl at the World Academy, _ _ . She was so beautiful to him . Her kind (color) eyes, Her (h/l)(h/c) hair, everything. He looked down at the ground and started to stutter. "N-Nothing..."

His head snapped up when he heard a loud obnoxious voice directed twords her "Yo, Fatty!" He clenched his fist when ever he heard this. Why do guys all ways tease _ about her weight? He personaly liked girls with a little meat on there bones. He looked over to her to see her stare down at her book. The jerks just stood around and laughed at her.

When one started to make provactive coments, thats when he snapped. He stood up suddenly with anger on his face in such a degre that it scared his brother. "Leave her alone !" They looked as if they had seen their demise as they ran. He stood still breathing heavily from anger and his eyes moved twords _. Ludwig's harsh glare softened.

Reader POV

You looked up to see a tall muscular blonde glare were the jerks ran off . He turned to you as you started to blush heavily. You had seen him a couple of times, and you had a few classes together, yet he had not introduced himself to you. You smiled. "T-Thanks!" you were just glad that he wasn't making fun of you, like all of the others. He cracked a nervous smile. "I'm Ludvig. Ludvig Beilshcmit. V-vould you like to ... hang out some time?"

You smiled and nodded. It looked as though you managed to make a friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Shower time

Pt 1

Reader POV

You sat on the park bench, waiting for Ludwig to show up with one of his dogs that he needed help training. You had almost no idea how to train a dog, but he said that he could show you how you could help. You heard an excited bark in the distance and looked to see a german shepard trying to pull Ludwig twords a group of ducks. He just jerked on the leash gently and led him over to were you were sitting.

He blushed and smiled awkwardly. "G-Guten tag..." You smiled back. "Hey, hows it goin'? Ready to start?" You were excited to have a new friend since you just moved from (city). And he didn't tease you like the others ...  
The small german shepard bounded twords you eagerly, setting his paws on your lap, wanting you to pet him. You obliged laughing. "He sure is entergetic! Whats his name?" Ludwig blushed . "It's Blitzkreig...Do you like dogs?" You smiled "I love them!"

He led you out to an open grassy spot that he had picked out earlier. He handed you the leash, so he could set up the diffrent scents that a dog would find distracting."I am trying to teach him how to find zhings vith his nose. Could I borrow your jacket?" You nodded and slipped it off. "I'm going to lead him over here und you hide, ja? Den I vill give him the command und he will try und pick out your sent from the uzer decoys I have placed." You smiled "Sounds like hide and seek!"

He led blitzkreig behind some trees while you kneeled behind a large bush, next to a mud puddle. You heard Ludwigs deep booming voice "Search!" You Peeked through the leaves to see him sniff your jacket, then at the ground eagarly. He looked in your direction and bounded eagerly, knocking you into the mud puddle. You were smashed on your back as he tried to lick your face. Ludwig came running over. "Blitzkreig! Down!" The dog whimpered, but complied.

You sat up and tried to wipe off some of the mud. "Oh, well ain't that just peachy!" He helped you onto your feet. "I'm so very sorry! Lets go to my place to clean up. It isn't that far." You nodded and grabed his hand.

Ludwig let Blitzkreig outside with his other dogs and showed you to the bathroom. He blushed "I vill vash your clotes for you vhile you are in the shower..." You nodded "Err...could you turn around so I can undress...I mean, I really don't want you to have to see me naked..." He turned scarlet "Ja!" He turned around and you sighed. You threw your shirt and jeans so they landed on the floor in front of him. He bent down and walked swiftly turned on the water and stepped in, feeling the heat relax your muscles. You were so relaxed that you didn't notice Ludwig open the door with a towel in his hands for you. A tent started to be pitched in his pants when he saw your form behind the curtain. Just the shadow really, but that was enough. He loved your curves, he could just imagine his hands running down them, feeling the soft flesh...

He made up his mind at that point. All or nothing. He cleared his throat. You gasped, snapping out of your state of relaxation. "I forgot to give you a towel...It is right on ze counter. Also, do you mind if I join you in the shower?"  
You gulped. You were somewhat selfconcious about your body. "Uhh...S-Sure..." You ment that you did in fact mind, however he thought that you ment that it was okay. Suddenly, He appered in the shower, scaring you almost senseless. ''EKKKK!Turn around!' He blushed and did so. You thought for a second. Then You wrapped your arms around his waist pressing yourself into his cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if I embarresed you..." You sighed, holding him tighter, tracing his abdominal mucles unconciously. "Its okay...I just...don't want you to see how ugly I look..." He turned around and held you close, lifting your chin. He smiled softly "Mein liebe...you are far from ugly..." You shook your head, then his lips met yours suddenly as his hands explored your body, his hands squeezing your rear. Your fears melted in the kiss, you knew that he loved gasped against his lips as he chuckled at your reaction. His hands moved to your thighs as, yours went to his golden hair. He moved so that you were pressed against the shower wall. His hand traveld to your chest, gripping your full breasts.

He moaned when one of your hands traveled to his hardened cock. You began to stroke it gently, His head falling on your shoulder " Oh _! K-keep dis up und I might have to take you where you stand..." You moaned at his sexy smirk, yet he looked as if he was about to moan at the top of his lungs with you. Especially when you started to feel his balls. He moaned, stoping your hand before he came. His hand went down to massage your dripping core and clit, making your breathing speed up. "Luddy!" His finger plunged inside, curling and thrusting. Your hands held onto his shoulders for dear life. He laughed whith his deep booming voice. '"Enjoying yourself, schatz?" He added a second finger, thrusting harder inside of you.

You nodded furiously, your head resting on his broad muscular chest. You felt a tight knot begin in your stomache "Luddy! I'm gonna come!" He pumped harder and faster, his mind set on one singular goal. "Mmmh, come for me, libeste _. " You felt ectasy race down your spine as you moaned loudly. He pulled out his fingers and licked the juices from them. "Leecker..." He kissed you roughly, making you want more. Ludwig looked down your body, licking his lips. "Looks like I missed some..." He kneeled Before you, Lifting a leg over his shoulder. Your breathing somehow managed to speed up even more as he separated your folds. His head dipped between your thighs, kissing your inner thigh gentlely on his way to your core. He lapped at it,stoping to suck at your clit. A loud moan ripped out of you, your fingers tangling in his champane colored hair.

His tounge dipped inside of you, tracing the edge. You felt as though you were gonna colaspe from the ecstacy radiating through you. His large hands reached back to your rear, giving it a light yelped at his touch causing him to laugh against your thigh, placing a kiss there as well. "Sorry, schatz! But I could not resist. I just love to squeeze it!" His tounge found its way back to your heat, slower this time. You could feel that same feeling, leting you now what was about to happen. "Ludwig! I'm gonna-Ohhhh!" His tounge brought you over the edge. He lapped at your juices, while you moaned a little more. Ludwig shifted your leg back into place so He could stand. He looked at your panting form and smiled. He held your hips in his hands, nuzzling your neck. Your hands explored his back as he left a rather large mark, to show that you were his. He leaned to your ear and whispered in a low tone. "Vould you like me in you?"

You nodded furiously. Ludwig smiled, and lifted a leg around his waist. He positioned himself and looked to your face. You nodded , setting your hands on his shoulders. He kissed you softly as he thrust his entire length in swiftly. You winced, burning your face into his chest. Ludwig moaned loudly "Mein Gott, your so tight!" He waited to move until you gave the word. You nodded to show you were ready and he rolled his hips back. He snapped them forward, burying himself within your depths. Your walls stretched to accommodate his member, the pain started to slip though. He nuzzled your neck to comfort you as he thrust at a slow and steady pace. The pain melted into pleasure. "F-Faster! Harder PLEASE!" He smirked as he stopped holding back "Of course, mein engel!"

You threw your head back and moaned loudly. Ludwig started to moan as well when he heard how much you were enjoying yourself. "Ja! You like dat, ja?" You nodded your head smirked "Tell me how much you like it!" You moaned "Oh Ludwig! I love it when you thrust in me!" He nipped at your neck lightly "Mmh...Say my name again! Please!" Your hips started to meet his "Ludwig! Oh, Ludwig! Give it to me harder!" He thrusted into you wildly, wanting to make you scream for him, and him alone, No one else. You held onto him tighter "I'm gonna c-come!" He moaned "As am I! Scream for me..." You screamed as you came, he following you over the edge.

Ludwig pulled out of you, but he still held you close. You looked up into his eyes, as he smiled. "Are you tierd...?" You nodded, you felt as if you ran a marathon. He turned and shut the water off. You stepped out grabbing the towel to dry off. He held you close and led you to his bed. He still held you close to him as you both slept soundly. It looked as if you found more than just a friend when you moved. You found a lover.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding day

You fixed your purse under your arm, as you stepped off of your bus. Your thoughts went straght to yesterday, when Ludwig made love to you in the shower. But . . . Would it be considered that, even though neither of you said that you loved the other? You arrived at your class, everyone else had arrived eccept for Ludwig. You sat down at your desk, wondering if you should be the first one to say it.

He strolled through the door and sat down at his desk smiling at you. You smiled back at him and walked over to him. You could swear that you heard your name enter your many class mates conversation, but you ignored them. "Hey, whats up?" He looked into your (color) eyes, as his own icy-blue ones lit up. "I vas thinking about yesterday. . ." You thought for a moment, then leaned in to kiss his cheeck gently. "Ludwig, I love you."

The room fell scilent. He looked shocked. Your face heated up and you could hear a group of girls behind you, whispering loudly. "I can't belived she did that!" The other girl laughed "Yeah! I mean, how could HE love someone like HER?" You felt the sting of tears meet your eyes as you ran from the room and the classes laughter.

Ludwig POV

"Ludwig, I love you." I felt my eyes widen in shock. _ loved me? My mind wandered, giving me images of us together. It felt as if my heart was lighter than air, but it soon felt heavyer than lead whe I snapped out of my daydream from the sound of the class bursting into laughter. I turned and saw _ run through the door. I followed after her, finding her in one of the large janitors closets. I could hear her sobs through the door and I wanted to die. Did I really mean that much to her?

Reader POV

You heard the door open slowly to reveal Ludwig with a pained and worried face. He closed the door behind him and sat down beside you. You felt the warmpth of his arm as it snaked around you. Suddenly you turned to see him sob into your shoulder. "Es tut mir leid! Tut mir so leid! Ich liebe dich, auch _ !"

Your eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you answear?" He looked up into your eyes "Do you promise not to freak out?" You nodded slowly. He blushed and turned his face away. "I v-vas imagining you ... in a v-vedding dress . . ." You eyes widened considerably as the corners of your mouth lifted. Your lips met his gently. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Shall ve go back und tell zem zat ve are together?" You nodded and followed him out of the closet.

He wrapped a arm around your waist, giving your pudge a quick squeeze. You gasped in suprise while he chuckled softly. "You are so cute vhen you are suprised!" You both countineued to walk back to the class, until you arrived outside the door. He smiled down at you and threw the door open. He strolled to the front of the class while holding you. He pointed to them all and spoke fiercely. "_ und I are togezer!If anyvone has a problem vith that, they can just deal vith it." No one dared to question his statement.

Time skip to 2 years out of school.

You breathed out slowly and took the first step down the aisle. All eyes were on you as you aproached the altar, to your new life , and to more importantly, to Ludwig. His eyes lit up and his face turned red as he saw you in your wedding dress. It hugged your curves beautifully, and it had a lace train that trailled behind you. You handed your bouquet of (fav flower ) to you maid of honor, so you could hold both of his hands and reapeat after the preist.

It seems as if you found more than a lover or a friend when you moved. Life had given you a husband


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding night

You and Ludwig ran out of the church, as you were pelted with rice. He laughed and flashed you a bright smile. You smiled and climbed in the passenger seat, as he slid behind the kissed you passionetely before driving to the airport.

A plane ride later

You smiled as Ludwig swiped the card key to open the hotel suite. He carried in the bags as you looked around. It was the size of an apartment. The large bed sat with only it's headboard against the wall, with red trimmed black covers. A red canopy hung from the ceiling. You blushed as you thought of what you would be doing for most of your honeymoon.

You squeaked in suprise when you felt one of Ludwig's large hands wrap around your waist to grip your hip. He chuckled and pulled you close to his hip. "I can tell vhat is on your mind, schatz." He kissed your cheek gently. You blushed heavily and started to stutter as he loosened his tie."W-What do you m-mean?" He chuckled as his tie hit the floor and he started to unbutton his shirt. "Vhat I mean is that you look rather embarresed about something. " He pulled you tight against his chest after his shirt hit the floor. "und ze best part is zat I even remembered to bring some toys."

You swallowed loudly as he guided you to sit on the bed."Stay here vor a minute, I vill be right back." Ludwig gave you a devilish smirk before walking swiftly to the bathroom. You stood up and stripped, setting the dress neatly on a chair, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ludwig walked back into the room wearing quite an intresting get up and carring a black box underneath his arm. A black police cap was on his head, black leather gloves held a riding crop and he was bare except for a black pair of super short shorts that hugged his body and showed off his toned licked his lips and eyed you hugrily. "Hallo, libling" You blushed and swallowed loudly , as a shiver worked it's way down your spine, straight to your stomache.

He set the black box on the night stand and turned to face you, face like that of a predator. He gently hit the palm of his hand with the riding crop, as he thought. "Vhat should I do vith you? You have been such an unartig mädchen, ja?" You swallowed and nodded. "Vell, I vonder vhat happens to unartig mädels. . . " You shuddered as he took the crop and gently traced patterns on your skin . "I belive zat zey are punished, ja?" You nodded gently, unable to tear your eyes away from him.

He licked his lips . "Bend over ze bed so you can get punished." You swallowed and got off the bed. You bent over the side of the bed and felt your face turn cherry red. Ludwig felt his member grow harder as he reached out a hand to grip your rear. You squeaked in suprise from the cool leather. He smirked and smacked your rear, whatching it turn slightly red. He raised the riding crop up slightly and brought it down roughly against your rear.

You squeaked in suprise at chuckled darkly and swung a few more times be fore he grew bored and set the riding crop aside. He reached out and felt your rear with both hands, moving them in circles . His hands slowly moved up your sides as he bent over your form .You moaned softly at the feel of the cool leather against your skin and his hot breath on your neck. His hands snaked underneath you to grab your breasts, as he guided you up to kneel on the bed.

His cool gloved hands kneaded your soft breasts, as his fingers rolled your nipples. You gasped as he started to gently tug on them, making you hiss in pleasure filled pain. Ludwig softly bit your shoulder, making you gasp even louder. He sucked on the wound, and led little bites up your neck. You moaned loudly. "Ludwig. . . I need you . . . " He bit your ear gently. "But you vere an unartig mädchen, und you have not been properly punished yet. I think making you beg for me might be in order . . ."

You swallowed loudly as he set you down against the pillows. He leand down and whispered in your ear. "Stay still for but a moment, mein liebsten ehefrau. . . " You blushed hard as he went to the box he brought in earlier. He pulled out a blind fold and from there you had to guess what he was doing. It was fine with you. A little suprise never started to hum a little tune as he pulled out the other suprises. You heard some metalic clinking. Handcuffs? Your guess was right, as you felt your arm being raised slowly up and hand cuffed to the head board.

The cool metal stung as you tested out its strength. You heard him shuffle through the box as he took out his next item. Was that a bottle being squezzed? Suddenly you felt your legs being spread apart. You shivered as the cold air hit your vitals. Suddenly you felt something being gently thrust in you. It was pushed all the way in and you finnally started to figure out what it was when it started to vibrate.

You moaned loudly and wiggled slightly on the bed. You barely noticed when Ludwigs lubed fingers teased your rear entrance, stretching it . You Moaned even louder when he stuck the other vibrator up your arse, hissing at the sting. He turned it on and you wiggled more. You moand out his name as your body came close, when suddenly the vibrations died down to a gentle hum. You panted heavily. "Lud-Ludwig. . . " You moaned his name softly.

Suddenly, the vibrations came back at full force making you scream his name "LUDWIG! Oh OH! Please!" You felt his hot breath on your neck ad he whispered "Ja?" He turned the vibrations down to the lowest setting as you panted. "P-Please fuck me. . ." He chuckled and whispered in your ear. "Nein, not just yet. . .Call me meister first . . ." He flicked it up to the highest setting, then right back down to the lowest. Just to tease you.

You moaned "Meister! Bitte fick mich! BITTE!" You heard him moan at your use of his first language. The vibrations stopped and the vibrators were pulled swiftly from hissed in your ear . "I am goning to split you in two, you horny slut . . ." He thrust his length inside of you suddenly and you moaned loudly. He gave you a minute to ad just before pounding into you.

The bed slammed against the wall as he went faster, not caring if he was getting weary. He wanted you to come screaming his name." . _!" You moved your hips against his as you felt a knot tighten. "Ludwig! I'm close!" He breathed heavily. "Come for mich.. ." You came screaming his name for the world to hear, bucking your hips and making Ludwig follow suit.

He pulled out and collasped beside you. He removed the hand cuffs, and finnally the blind fold . You blinked a couple times nd then rolled over to snuggle into him . You looked up into his eyes and smiled "I love you. . ." Ludwig smiled down at you "I love you, too." You thought for a moment as you lay in his protective hold. He grew worried and sat you both up. He held your face in his hand. "Vhat es vrong, liber?" You bit your bottom lip thoughtfully. "Do you think I'm . . .ugly? I mean, I'm . . . Fat. . ." He frowned and stroked your cheeck with his thumb. "Nein. You are ze most beautiful frau in ze vorld, und you are not a little chubby." He smirked and held you closer " Besides, I like a girl vith meat on her bones. . ."

You laughed and snuggled into his broad chest. "Thank you. . ." He blushed. "Nein, than you." He laid back down with you as you both fell asleep, not needing to dream because you had each other.


End file.
